1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for altering the orientation and supporting a tire sidewall in preparation for repairing the inside of a tire surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to perform operations along an inner side of a tire. For example before applying a patch along the inner tire surface, the inner tire surface is prepared for patch application. Preparation may include performing certain functions, such as buffing the inner surface of the tire, applying a texture to the inner surface of the tire, and/or applying bonding material to the inside surface of the tire. Further functions may include installing the patch or other components onto the tire, such as electronic sensors, RFID tags, or identification markings.
To perform such operations, it is necessary to gain access to the inner surface of the tire and introduce different tools into the annular interior tire cavity. This may be problematic when a tire, due to the curvature of the tire sidewall, does not afford the access necessary for such tools. Further, it may be necessary to support the tire sidewall when performing certain operations on the inner surface of the tire, such as to resist any forces being applied to the sidewall by the operation.